Kiss
by Tinky16
Summary: The next thing he feels is a puff of air next to his lips as Sherlock whispers to him, "Of course I want to be. I can't live without my blogger.


**This work of fiction isnt mine,** **Sorry this is my first ever story, so if you want to comment please remember that go easy on me please**

 **Thank you, i have re-read this so many times and ive had a close friend of mine to beta but if you find any mistakes please let me know and i change it!**

John looked out the window of 221B Baker Street and watched as Mary and his daughter walked away. _'Even if it's my daughter,'_ he thought as they turned around the corner and out of his sight for the last time. He couldn't think of any reason why she'd come back anyway.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to see if Sherlock was in the room. His head was a mess and he needed something to drink, something strong, something that was going to make him forget.

John walked into the kitchen, but there was no sign of Sherlock anywhere. But that was good, he needed a little alone time to wrap his head around everything that happened recently. Sherlock wouldn't be much help with this. When he did find the alcohol, _'whiskey'_ his mind whispered, John didn't bother with a glass. He put the bottle to his lips and started drinking straight from it, hoping that'd get him pissed quicker. When he was about to take another swig from the bottle, Sherlock walked in. His brow was creased as if thinking too hard. John tensed and began to get nervous, he didn't want to be here, anywhere but here, he didn't think he could handle whatever Sherlock wanted to say to him.

A tense silence fell over them and Sherlock began talking. As he spoke, John began to feel like he was back standing on the tarmac with the plane when Sherlock was about to board and to leave and never come back. He never wanted to feel that type of panic again. John looked over and Sherlock was staring at him, like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. It felt like it made his heart beat get louder and he's worried Sherlock might be able to hear it any second now. John cleared his throat and croaked out a " _what_ ". Sherlock took a deep breath and repeated himself, " _You know I'll always be here for you, always for however long you want me to be. If you need someone to talk to or need something, I'm here_."

There's a beat of silence and John's head is quiet for a moment before he opens his mouth to say the only thing that makes sense right now. It's quiet in the kitchen when he tells Sherlock to kiss him, there'd be no way Sherlock could have misheard him. John carries on quickly like a man on a mission, " _It's us. It's always been me and you, I can't see anyone but you by my side for the rest of my life. But if, and only if, you want me that is_ -" he cuts of when he's noticed that Sherlock as taken a step toward him. John waited and hoped that Sherlock would feel the same way he did. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't, but he didn't get to think any more on it. Sherlock was by his side slowly reaching for his face, to cradle his cheek. His hand was soft and warm, his thumb gently ran across his cheekbone while his fingers curled around his jawbone, and John couldn't help but close his eyes.

The next thing he feels is a puff of air next to his lips as Sherlock whispers to him, " _Of course I want to be. I can't live without my blogger_." The room falls silent for a quick moment, the only noise being the sound of their breathing. Then Sherlock's lips touch Johns and his thoughts fly out of his head, the only thing he wanted to focus on was the man in front of him; kissing him.

Nothing in the world could compare to the kiss John was receiving. It's everything that he'd ever wished for. Sherlock's lips were warm and firm, better than the any other kisses he had gotten before. In that moment, he felt whole, as if everything had fallen into place, and he should have noticed that sooner, so he could off had a few extra years with Sherlock just like this. Sherlocks face in his hands, and his lips placed firmly on his, that's what he always wanted. But John is where he wants and needs to be, and he be holding onto this like a lifeline. And John thinks, _'if anyone tries to take him away from me, there will be_ _ **war**_ _.'_


End file.
